


Pretty in Pink

by silentdescant



Series: Babygirl [8]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Daddy/little - Freeform, Established Relationship, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nicknames, Rimming, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: The thin fabric flutters when Mitch spins, whipping delicately through the air. He’s excited about the dress, grinning from ear to ear and stroking his hands up and down his sides.





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Mitchy! Please enjoy this shameless porn.

The thin fabric flutters when Mitch spins, whipping delicately through the air. He’s excited about the dress, grinning from ear to ear and stroking his hands up and down his sides. It wrinkles under his palms. He gathers some of the skirt in his fist and twirls again, and this time the hem whispers against his thighs.

Scott moves closer and holds his arm out, and Mitch spins into him perfectly. Scott slides his hands under Mitch’s arms, against his ribs, feeling the fabric drag and wrinkle for himself. He fits Mitch against him, back to front, and grips Mitch’s bony hips to hold their bodies together.

“You like it?” he asks, his lips sliding along the outer shell of Mitch’s ear.

“Yes,” Mitch sighs.

“How does it feel?” _How do you feel?_

“Pretty,” Mitch replies. “Delicate.” He tosses his head back against Scott’s shoulder. “Sexy.”

Scott nibbles his ear. “You are.”

Scott turns Mitch around and catches his lips in a rough, wet kiss, their mouths sliding together in a frantic, desperate rush. There’s a giddiness to Mitch kiss, an excitedness Scott can taste. The thrill of Mitch being happy thrums in Scott’s chest, quickening his blood and making his hands restless.

He shoves Mitch by the hips and Mitch falls to the bed, bounces with a surprised laugh. He spreads his legs and raises one knee so the skirt slides down around his upper thigh, exposing a long stretch of tantalizingly unblemished skin. He moves in and sets his teeth to the tender skin high on his inner thigh, nipping a few times to bring little red marks to the surface. Mitch squirms, groaning as he reaches for Scott, sliding his fingers through Scott’s hair and tugging gently.

Scott grabs Mitch’s wrist with one hand and slides the other under his ass and yanks Mitch over onto his stomach, with only minimal flailing. He stands up to undo the fly of his pants and Mitch takes the opportunity to roll his hips suggestively, making himself comfortable as he nuzzles face-first into the pillow. The pink fabric shifts over the curves and edges of his body like water, gathering in the crevasses at the back of his knees and in the dip of his spine.

“Push that ass out, babygirl,” Scott murmurs.

Mitch gets his knees under him and arches his back, and the dress outlines the curve of his ass beautifully. He looks so feminine from this angle, with his narrow waist and his pointed shoulder blades jutting up as he arches. Scott smooths his hands over Mitch’s hips and his ass, follows the line of his legs down to his knees. He gathers up two handfuls of the pink fabric and retraces his path, slowly exposing Mitch’s thighs until he can toss the excess fabric over the dip of Mitch’s back so it stays up.

Mitch’s briefs are blue today, a light, bright cotton, tightly fitting but still boyish, just masculine enough that it’s incongruous to see them under such a delicate pink dress. Scott grins as he tucks his fingers into the waistband and drags them down.

He guides Mitch to lift one knee at a time so he can discard the underwear completely, and once they’re off, Mitch spreads his legs a little wider, settles a little deeper into his stretch.

Scott crawls up the bed beside him to rummage in the nightstand drawer for lube, and while their faces are level, he peppers a few kisses across Mitch’s rosy cheek. He drops another quick kiss to Mitch’s shoulder as he retreats, imagining he can taste the vibrant color of the fabric.

It tastes like sunshine, gracing Mitch’s skin with color and warmth.

Scott spreads some of the lube over his fingers and rubs the excess around Mitch’s hole, circling and pressing, teasing. Mitch sighs audibly.

“Tell me, baby,” Scott prompts. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“Fuck me,” Mitch replies in a soft voice. “Want you to fuck me, daddy.”

“Yeah?”

“Please,” Mitch says. “Wanna feel it.”

“In your pretty pink dress?”

“My dress…”

“This gorgeous thing,” Scott says, clenching his left hand around a fistful of the skirt and tugging so it’s pulled taut around Mitch’s hips. He pushes one finger slowly into Mitch’s ass and twists. “You’re not gonna ruin it, are you, babygirl? Not gonna mess up your expensive fuckin’ dress, right?”

“Nooo,” Mitch moans. “I’m gonna be good.”

“Yeah, you are.” Scott leans down and plants a soft kiss on the smooth, supple curve of Mitch’s ass. Then another, closer to his hole. “You’re gonna be good because I told you to, right?”

“Yeah, because you said—”

Mitch’s reply cuts off with a surprised hiss, because Scott flicks his tongue out and traces the pucker around his index finger, licking up the glistening, strawberry-flavored lube. He adds a second finger alongside the first, pushes them in quickly, and presses the tip of his tongue to the crease between them, teasing Mitch with the varied sensation as he stretches him open.

Mitch squirms and rolls his hips, rocking down to rub his cock against the bed. His thighs are tense and Scott can feel the flutter of amusement in his body, the urge to get away from the gentle tickle of his tongue warring with the craving for more. He pushes back onto Scott’s fingers a few times, groaning desperately, and Scott decides he’s teased long enough. 

He backs up, arranges himself on his knees, and pours another drizzle of lube on his cock. He strokes himself to spread it around and keeps his free hand resting on Mitch’s ass, squeezing with just the tips of his fingers. His thumb makes a little depression in Mitch’s skin. He spreads Mitch’s cheeks and pushes the tip of his cock against Mitch’s slick hole.

“Tell me,” he breathes. “Tell me again, babygirl.”

“Please fuck me, daddy, I’ll be good, I want it, I want you…”

Scott drives his hips forward and Mitch lets out a long, high whine. Mitch’s left hand arcs down the bed like he’s making a snow angel in the sheets, and when he finally touches the wrinkled hem of the dress, he gathers it up in his hand and spreads it flat. Scott’s mesmerized by the flashes of Mitch’s tattoos peeking out of the slit in the sleeve, and the way Mitch’s fingers swim through the bunched up layers of the skirt.

He reaches down and catches Mitch’s hand with his own, and Mitch holds on tightly to two of Scott’s fingers. He’s whining again, with each thrust now, his free hand thrown flat against the headboard to keep his head from knocking into it, and Scott knows he’s close.

“Be good, baby,” he gasps. “Remember.”

“Please, please, hurry, fuck, daddy, come in me, daddy—”

“You have to wait for me, babygirl. Wait for me.”

Scott’s close too and it doesn’t take him long. He grabs Mitch’s hips with both hands and grinds against him, pulling their bodies together and holding there as he comes with a guttural groan.

In the next moment, he rolls Mitch onto his back and ducks down between his legs. He throws the skirt over his head and shoves one hand under Mitch’s ass to keep him in place. The tent of pink feels warm and intimate around him, and Mitch smells like sex and sweat and musky cologne and he tastes like it too, when Scott wraps his lips around Mitch’s hard cock.

Mitch’s cock throbs against Scott’s tongue. He can feel the tension in Mitch’s thighs, the restraint he’s displaying, waiting for Scott. He strokes his thumb against Mitch’s skin and swirls his tongue once around the head of his cock, swiping away the burst of precome there.

“Daddy, please!” Mitch cries. He touches Scott through the dress, rubs his palm tentatively over the crown of Scott’s head, then his hand disappears again.

Scott hums and sucks and it happens almost immediately, flooding Scott’s mouth with come as Mitch cries out again, shouting wordlessly relieved noises that leave him out of breath. Scott surfaces a moment later, also gasping for breath after licking Mitch clean. He tugs the skirt down to Mitch’s knees to leave him covered.

“Good girl,” he whispers. He crawls up and collapses beside Mitch, leans in to kiss his cheek. “Always so good for me.”

Mitch rests one hand on his chest, lazily stroking up and down his own sternum. Scott’s eyes follow the movement of Mitch’s fingers but he doesn’t interrupt.

Finally, Mitch turns his head and looks over at him. His cheeks are flushed pink and reflecting the color of the fabric. He grins, languid and sleepy. “Thanks for the dress, Scotty.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
